Crying darkness
by Alessia Heartilly
Summary: Odiata. Temuta. Tradita. Rinchiusa. Uccisa. Bruciata. Torturata. Trafitta. Strega. Puoi davvero resistere alle tenebre?


**CRYING DARKNESS**

Una strega odiata.....

Una strega temuta.......

Una strega tradita......

Una strega rinchiusa......

Una strega uccisa......

Bruciata.....torturata.....trafitta......

Non resisto, mio cavaliere......

Mi hai odiata, mio cavaliere?

Eppure, avevi promesso di non farlo......

Anzi, non l'hai mai fatto, neppure nel terrore più nero, neppure subito dopo la seconda guerra della strega.....neppure quando hai saputo, appena bambino, che io, appena bambina, ero stata riempita di poteri troppo grandi, e il mio corpo e la mia vita ne erano stati sconvolti.

Ero una bambina con poteri da Dea, ma non mi hai odiata, allora.....

Mi hai amata allora.

Mi ami anche adesso?

Mio cavaliere, dove sei adesso?

Mi hai lasciata tra le rovine della nostra giovinezza, tra le mura che hanno risuonato dei pianti e delle risate dei nostri bambini......li ricordi? Quella notte sulla spiaggia, quando accesero i fuochi d'artificio, e noi non volevamo.....e li sgridammo come fossero **_davvero_** i nostri bambini.

Te li ricordi?

Mi odi adesso?

Dopo aver condiviso tutto questo, mi odi, mio cavaliere?

Una strega odiata, sono.....

Mi hai temuta, mio cavaliere?

Anche questo, avevi promesso di non farlo......

Non avevi paura dei miei poteri, della mia sterilità, della mia incapacità di pensare qualcosa senza che si materializzasse davanti ai nostri occhi......della mia capacità di leggere i tuoi pensieri.

Non mi hai temuta allora, quando eravamo bambini, quando la strega morente ci apparve davanti e mi riempì del suo odio e del suo potere.....

Non mi hai temuta e mi hai teso la mano; e la tua mano, adesso, dov'è? La cerco ma non la trovo, vago tra le stanze dei nostri figli, osservo i mobili rotti e accarezzo i lettini impolverati, ti cerco mentre le sfuggo, ti cerco mentre lei mi insegue, il suo fiato sul mio collo come quello di una fiera e della sua preda......

Ho paura mio cavaliere, ma tu non avevi mai paura di me......non dovevi darmi forza?

Non dovevi darmi coraggio?

Non dovevi essere colui che mi avrebbe protetto, amato?

Mi odi mio cavaliere?

Dopo tutto questo, mi odi mio cavaliere?

Una strega temuta, sono......

Mi hai tradito, mio cavaliere?

Eppure **_questo_** hai giurato non lo avresti mai fatto.

E invece te ne sei andato, a rincorrere il sogno che avevamo accarezzato insieme.....e mi hai lasciata, tra le rovine, mentre io stessa cado in rovina, mi piego sotto la forza della voce, non resisto più ai pensieri della mia pazzia......

Lo sapevamo, che questo giorno sarebbe arrivato......

E' un giorno felice? E' un giorno spaventoso?

I miei bambini, i miei bambini sono pronti?

Si sono fatti abbastanza grandi e forti?

Si ricordano di me?

Si ricorderanno di me, quando le loro spade mi consegneranno alla storia? Si ricorderanno che mi stanno tradendo, anche loro, come tu stai facendo con me......

Io l'ho voluto.....io l'ho pensato, e tu lo hai creato......i miei bambini sono semi di fiori meravigliosi in un giardino di pace......cresceranno rigogliosi mentre io, sconfitta, tradita, odiata, temuta e trafitta, sarò solo una piccola parte delle tenbre......

E' un giorno felice? E' un giorno spaventoso......

I miei figli......

Mio marito, mio cavaliere.......

Una strega tradita, sono.........

Una strega rinchiusa........

Sento le forze che se ne vanno mentre l'oscurità mi invade....nemmeno le risate dei miei bambini la scacciano, nemmeno i nostri ricordi annidati qui, tra la polvere e le macerie.....sono forse macerie anche i nostri ricordi?

**_Lei_** sta forzando nella mia mente immagini e ricordi non miei.....vedo tutto ciò che lei vide, vedo tutto ciò che vidi da bambina, quando avevo accanto un bambino quasi più spaventato di me.....un film veloce e inesorabile, che scintilla di odio, paura e terrore, e pazzia......erano davvero pazze, quelle streghe?

C'era qualcosa di più, forse erano solo streghe troppo temute, troppo odiate, troppo tradite....ed infine uccise e trafitte da chi avrebbe dovuto amarle e proteggerle.

Se nemmeno il tuo cavaliere sa amarti, possono farlo gli altri?

Vedo lo sguardo di questa donna......due occhi che invecchiano presto, la speranza che sfiorisce, la paura che si allarga come una macchia nelle iridi azzurre......e poi sento un rumore, una spada che ferisce, un gioiello di cristallo che la attende, e lei, per sempre rinchiusa.

Forse è ancora là, immobile e terrorizzata, e delusa......forse è ancora là ad aspettare un cavaliere che l'ha tradita.

Forse è già stata buttata, come i resti di un tempo troppo il ricordo troppo scomodo di una guerra insensata.

Rinchiuderanno anche me, mio cavaliere?

Come uno spettacolo troppo brutto da vedere, uno scherzo della natura da eliminare?

Sarai tu a rinchiudermi, invece di essere colui che mi difende?

Quando si aprirà la caccia alle streghe, lascerai che mi catturino, mi torturino, mi brucino?

Una strega rinchiusa, sarò.......

Ma prima sarò bruciata, torturata, trafitta, nel tentativo di eliminare le impurità dentro di me, come se la magia fosse malvagia e pericolosa, come se ciò che è magico fosse da eliminare dal mondo.

Io e te sappiamo, vero mio cavaliere, che non è la magia ad essere malvagia.

O forse tu non lo sai -non lo credi, altrimenti perché lasciarmi sola, con la voce che mi perseguita, che invade i miei ricordi e li riempie della sua tenebra, che li cancella.......

Solo il terrore è malvagio.

Solo il disprezzo, l'orrore, la paura di ciò che non conosciamo........

La stupidità di impedire a una strega di mostrare ciò che può fare in bene.

Ma se il tuo stesso cavaliere ti odia, posso amarti gli altri?

Se il tuo stesso cavaliere ti teme, possono sorriderti gli altri?

Se il tuo stesso cavaliere ti disprezza, possono aiutarti gli altri?

Hyne......sono miei questi pensieri, o della voce che mi invade?

_Seguimi nella landa delle tenebre..........._

Non resisto più mio cavaliere......sento il mio corpo cedere sotto di me, mi sento cadere in ginocchio accanto a uno dei lettini, gli occhi appannati e **_so_** che diventeranno gialli, color della magia......

_Seguimi nelle tenebre e dimenticherai..................._

Lo voglio?

Voglio dimenticare? Non pensare più a tutto questo?

Non pensare più ad un cavaliere che mi ha tradito........

Perché sembra così affascinante, ora? Sento la tenebra risalire dentro di me, prendermi il ventre, allargarsi nel mio grembo.......

_Abbandonati......................_

Parla come un amante paziente.......è davvero lei?

E' davvero lei l'unica che può amarmi, non tradirmi, non temermi.......

E' davvero solo una strega la persona in cui una strega può trovare conforto?

Hyne, quando hai pensato di donarci la magia, perché hai consegnato questa maledizione solo alle donne?

Sapevi che erano più fragili?

Sapevi che sarebbero impazzite, più di quanto avrebbero potuto fare gli uomini?

_Smetti di pensare....................._

Abbandonati.......................

Non resisto più alla voce......

Una mano di tenebra mi stringe alla gola, mi costringe a piegare la testa, aprire la bocca alla ricerca di aria.....mio cavaliere, sto soffocando......dove sei? Non riesco a trovare la tua mano.......

_Vieni con me nella landa dei miei sogni.....nella landa dei miei incubi.....nella landa delle mie tenebre......_

Ho la mente annebbiata.......

_Vieni con me dove non esiste terrore........_

Così affascinante.......

_Seguimi dove non esiste odio........_

Così irresistibile.......

_Vivi dove non esiste disprezzo........._

Così reale.........

**_Io_** sono l'unica che può salvarti.....non ti rinchiuderò, non ti tradirò, non ti trafiggerò.............

Hyne.............

_Seguimi nella terra dove non esiste nulla se non **noi**............_

Non respiro, mio cavaliere.....mi sento soffocare, la tenebra mi inghiotte e mi annega.......

_Seguimi nella terra della vendetta........_

E i miei occhi, bruciano di magia e lacrime.......

_Avvicinati a me, piccola mia.......sarò la madre che ti è mancata, il cavaliere che ti ha tradito......_

Le sento scorrere sulle guance......

_Avvicinati, bimba mia......_

Le sento cadere, scorrere sul mio seno.......Hyne, sono troppo debole........

_Prendi la **mia** mano......è l'unica mano che ti verrà mai tesa, mia piccola strega......_

Hyne, smettila, ti prego........

_Seguimi nella tenebra che tutto nasconde.....che tutto dimentica e fa dimenticare.....seguimi....._

Grido, piango, urlo, mi dispero.......ma serve? Chi mi sente gridare, piangere, urlare.....chi mi tenderebbe la mano?

_Solo io, mia piccola strega......_

Tutto, tutto è scuro.....non vedo.....sento solo le mie lacrime scendere calde, cerco di asciugarle con la mano.......

_Unisciti a me nel mio regno di tenebra......_

Unisciti a me nel **nostro** regno di vendetta e terrore......

E' troppo tardi, mio cavaliere......

Allora mi hai davvero tradito, temuto, odiato, disprezzato.......

Una strega pazza, sono diventata......

E seguo la tenebra nella sua invitante e seducente promessa di oblio.......

_Unisciti a me......_

Soffro ancora?

Sto ancora piangendo.......ma guarda........

.................................sono lacrime di tenebra..............................

_Tutto inizia......._

****  
**_Nota dell'autrice_**: ho ripreso l'usanza di qualche anno fa, quando nel mese del mio compleanno mi regalavo un raccontino. Siccome siamo già nel mese del mio compleanno, eccoci qui......  
Ho sempre pensato che un mondo che considera necessario, "per il bene dell'umanit", sigillare e congelare una donna perché ha in sè del potere magico sia un mondo in cui è necessario, per una strega, avere qualcuno che la ami nonostante sia una strega. Mi piace pensare che questo qualcuno sia il suo cavaliere, e che la strega che impazzisce non è colei che è malvagia, ma colei che si vede continuamente temuta e odiata. E la strega che si lascia possedere, come Edea, è colei che sente di non aver la forza per vedere negli occhi degli altri solo l'odio e il terrore.  
I riferimenti alla tortura, ai roghi, alla "Vergine di ferro", strumento di tortura purtroppo spesso usato, sono voluti. Forse non sono adatti o sono fuori luogo, ma sono voluti.  
E i vostri commenti sono, come al solito, bene accetti.


End file.
